


Family Fluff

by LittleMrsCookie



Series: Gods and other shenanigans [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit Naughty, Baby, Breastfeeding, F/M, Family Fluff, Triple Agent!Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: Brock comes home after a mission.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Gods and other shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128947
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	Family Fluff

Eyes flashing red for a brief moment, Brock took in the sight before him.

Darcy was fast asleep in their bed, lying half curled up on her side, long hair spilled out on the sheets beside her, a pillow tucked behind her back to keep her from moving, and one pale mound exposed.

A tiny aura clashed against his own, while baby blue eyes opened and flashed red in an equal tiny challenge.

Adorable chubby baby hands grabbed the exposed breast and hugged it closer possessive, mouth suckling lazily, not hungry at all.

Brock chuckled and bend over the side of the bed, careful not to wake his wife while he moved one hand underneath his son's belly, picking him up carefully.

“You're challenging me?” he inquired softly and amused. “Oh little bunny,” with a chuckled and a protesting whine from the tiny god, Brock lifted him into his arms. Stepping back from the bed Brock hummed soothingly and swayed the precious bundle softly. “Mommy belongs to daddy now,” he whispered conspiratorially. “I'll share her in the morning again,” fingers danced over his son's back and rubbed gently. “How about we sleep now, hmm?”

With a smile on his lips, Brock gently deposited his offspring in the bassinet. A few more soft pushes to lull him in and blue eyes closed.

If Darcy woke up to _someone_ , definitely not their son, suckling her breast, well ...

**Author's Note:**

> This plays in the same AU as "I see dead people"
> 
> It is possible that more fluff will be added at some point.


End file.
